let the torture begin
by insaneXrandomXretards
Summary: a new school new friends new enimies new love can they survive


**Here is my random fanfic I thought of one day its based in a random school naruto + death note there will be pairings if you have any ideas for pairings please tell me cuz im stumped it could be sasusaku, mattmello or mattsaku (but hopefully u guys aren't that evil/insane). By the way this is stella/kai/stelly/hey ho's/brian just so you know.**

_Rrriiiiinnngggg_

All the year sevens (yes im English sue me) gathered around the area they were told to line up at. Some, being tripped up and bullied by the group of year tens called the akatsuki who were soon disbanded by the straight A student (and swat with a god complex) light yagami.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Sarutobi I am your head teacher if you are having any problems please come to me I will help you with anything" he waffled on like this for a while until he dismist them all of them went off to there different forms

**Form 1**

"Hi my names rock lee" said the boy looking at matt who wasn't paying any attention to him and was currently playing on Zelda on his DS.

"I hope we can be good friend what's your name?" he said matt reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette he lit it and put it in his mouth. He took a deep breath and turned to lee.

"Piss off" he blew the smoke into his face and turned back to Zelda.

The form tutor Mr Sarutobi (as in asuma) walked towards matt and leaned down over him to whisper something only matt would be able to hear.

"Got any more cigarettes" he whispered to him matt just laughed and handed his teacher one.

"Hey pst sasuke" whispered naruto across the table.

"What do you want naruto" whispered sasuke back to naruto

"You seem to know everybody who are they all"

"Naruto you're such a douchebag" said sasuke moving into a more comfortable position and clearing his throat "well the cool guys consist of me, shika, neji, matt, kiba, mello and gaara.

The cool girls are ino, hinata, temari, sayu and tenten.

The unpopular guys are you, shino, choji, lee, kanuro and near also the one unpopular girl is sakura. Also naruto stay away from the year ten group the akatsuki and mikami he's a bit coo-coo"

"hey im not unpopular" said naruto but was cut of my the bell.

**Form 2**

Neji and tenten and a large group of girls were sat across the table from mello in awe at him he was sat with his feet on the table eating chocolate.

"so you ladies want something" he said flirtingly they all giggled neji smashed his hands on the table and jumped up.

"Excuse me sir do you have no dignity" said neji mello smashed his hands on the table and stood up copying neji.

"Excuse me sir do you have no penis" said mello imitating neji's voice.

Neji grabbed mello by the shirt and pulled him over the table neji pulled his fist back but mello punched neji first neji fell back and hit his head on the table behind him he lunged forward again and mello tried to doge but neji was too fast he pushed him back and the both ended up in a heap on the floor mello rolled over and stood up he started repeatedly kicking neji who pulled mello's leg from underneath him they both stood up and pulled there arms back they were about to punch each other but there teacher Mr hatake blocked there paths and caught there hands and swung them round they both fell on the side of there tables.

"Headmasters office NOW" he said following them out the door "everybody else have a nice day" he said poking his head through the door at that moment the bell went and they all went off to there lessons.

**Form 3**

"hey" said near to shikamaru "my name is near".

"hi im shikamaru and this is choji" he said pointing across the table to a boy who was stuffing his face with food.

"Would you like a game of chess" said near pulling out a small set from his bag.

"ye sure" said shikamaru turning to near.

"and that is why the blue insect is different to the red insect" said shino informingly

"thank god I thought I was gunna hang myself" said kiba lying back on his seat shino gave him an evil look.

"im so happy new school, new friends and new sexy orphans" said ino skankily

"ino go finger yourself" said temari angrily

"shut up temari just because you haven't been laid yet"

"and, at least im not a slut and a bitch"

"eh cant deny what I am wait does slut mean fat?" said ino temari was about to answer but a loud smash and some loud groans came from next door there was a silenced and neji and mello walked out with Mr hatake the bell went and they stood up to leave.

"have a nice day class" said Mrs yuhi (kurenai)

let the torture begin

**so how did you like my first chapter please review it keeps the penguins from stealing my sanity xxxstellyxxx**


End file.
